power of bonds
by tetrisman
Summary: what would happen if harry finds a book that can let him access different types of magic?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling naturally.

o0oOo0o

Chapter One: Prologue

o0oOo0o

'word' = thoughts

§word§ = parseltongue

''**word (bold)'' **= foreign language

"word" = speech

o0oOo0o

Harry sat in the hospital wing awaiting the news about his godfather. In the last 5 hours he had unravel the mystery that is Sirius Black. He was no traitor; in fact he was his Godfather. How dare Snape say that they were hit with a Cunfudus Charm when his godfather has no wand? He had a smug satisfaction as he had knocked the greasy git out cold. Oh! How he had wanted to that since he had stepped to his potion class. He really should have let Sirius kill Petegrew so he would not find himself in this situation. Damn those dementors, if they were not that much greedy, he wouldn't have dropped the rat.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened revealing a rather smug Snape, a literally bouncing Minister Fudge, and a pensive Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, no need to worry the threat that is Sirius Black, he had just met his end. He was given the dementor kiss," inform the bouncing Minister. It was too much for Harry. Even if he had guessed the outcome, he still holds some hope that his godfather had escaped like a true marauder. It was too much for a mind of a thirteen years old and the stress of losing his godfather he never know, the connection to his parents, the one that can possibly give him the joy of home. His godfather was gone. No one even noticed that Harry had lost consciousness. Snape was busy inquiring when will he get his Order of Merlin with the Minister while the Headmaster while reflecting on how that he had successfully make things back in control. The act of Sirius Black was not in plan. He had planned to release the swarm of acrumantula to the school this year. 'Oh well. At least I had put down the threat for my plans. Why didn't he just stay put like a good child there in Azkaban,' thought Dumbledore. He was rather smug that his pet deatheater had achieve one of his dreams, 'maybe he will stop pestering me about the Defense teacher position. Thinking about the Defense teacher, all I just need to do was make it look like Severus risk of him influencing the boy further, only I know how to influence him for the 'Greater Good', and I need to continue the impression of that there was curse in that position."

Dumbledore think about what he had done for the 'Greater Good', he had purposely let the education in Great Britain drop so that the threat of a dark lord to rise will be minimize. Even if a dark lord rises he will be there to conquer the rising Dark lord. He had concocted a perfect plan to let the Potter Heir to 'destroy' the Stone with his confrontation with Voldemort during his first year. He would then use the stone to continue his life; he will just say that his alignment to the light let his body not to age. Alas that was not the case; even the boy hadn't passed the last protection the Flamels had set.

He had hoped that he nobility of the boy will make the mirror permit to hand the stone. 'Damn Squibs,' Dumbledore thought. After six years of planning, he was confident that he can bypass the traps, wards, and protection the Squib Flamel had set. He was not wrong; he had bypassed all of the protection the alchemist had set. But there was one problem; he can't bypass the last protection the Alchemist set. Not letting it drops his confidence; he gets the best option stealing the last protection, the mirror of Erise.

His examination and research let him to believe that the enchantment in the mirror was not only used to learn what was the darkest wish the person has it was also used as a hiding place. In fact it was one of the best hiding places in the world. There were only two ways to get the stone. The first one was the only person that can retrieve what was hidden in the mirror was the blood relative of the one that hide it. It was not an option for the self proclaimed greatest wizard since Merlin, since when he had apprenticed the Flamels he learned that continuous drinking of the Elixir of Life, made the drinker infertile. So he was on the second option, you should know what was hidden there and you don't want to take it. Even with his best occlumency shields, the mirror doesn't even budge. He even requests the help of his potion master, the best occlumens the he know. Even this attempt was futile. He can't even just cancel the enchantment the mirror has, since the enchantments are that of an ancient one and had been lost trough the ages.

This was not the least of his problems; he expected his latest weapon, Harry Potter, to start Hogwarts a year from now. An idea sprung in his head. 'Why not use the boy to get the stone,' thought Albus. After contemplating the plan for two months, he was confident that his plan has a high chance of succeeding. He dispatch his Muggle Studies Professor, Quirinus Quirrel, to Albania, where he know where the shade of Voldemort reside, saying to him that if he dispatch the Vampire that was residing there he will get his desired teaching arrangement, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The thought of vanquishing the Dark Lord himself didn't came to his mind for the last 8 years since according to the prophecy the Potter heir was the one destined to kill him. 'Why bother?' Dumbledore thought.

He then made the necessary arrangement where he sent Hagrid to pick up the boy-who-lived so he can give the boy what the Philosopher Stone looks like. He had even let the half-giant to believe that he was actually delivering the Stone. Really, who was a fool to trust that half-giant who can't even use magic legally to deliver that kind of valuable artifact.

Over the year, he had given the boy hints about the Stone. He even let show the boy the mirror of Erise. Thanks to Ronald Weasley, who was an implant of both Molley Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, he was able to track the progress of the boy. He was delighted when he learned that the boy saved a first year girl from a full grown during the Halloween. 'He was showing the traits of a true Gryffindor, he will need it with his confrontation with Tom and if the reports were right the Ms. Granger was the smartest witch of her age and was hungry for the company of friends, she can help and advise him along the way. He was more pleased when he learned that the boy was eager to discover the mystery of the third floor corridor.

Then the day he had expected came. Tom/Quirrel sends him a faux letter saying he was needed in the Ministry. He had detected a few charms. It contained a compulsion charm urging him to use the broom instead of apparatin and using the Floo network, another compulsion charm forcing him to believe the letter was genuine and a concealing charm masking the other charms.

Instead of not taking notice of the futile attempt, he decided to let Tom play his game. He let his Deputy know that he will be going to the Ministry; it will then reach the ear of Quirrelmort. He then calls for his old friend Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody to be his decoy. He happily monitored Quirrelmort watching Moody in polyjuice flying his broom.

He follows Quirrelmort to the third floor corridor after the feast. When Tom was in the vicinity of the Cerberus' head after using an enchanted harp, Dumbledore had a sudden urge to fire a fireworks charm to wake up the Cerberus. He had stopped himself; it was not in the plan at all.

After Quirrel had disappeared in the trap door, Dumbledore positioned himself in the corner of the room. He was confident that even Tom will get a hard time passing the Mirror of Erise.

He just has to wait a few minutes before Ronald, Harry, and Ms. Granger came, with a compulsioned Ronald. Dumbledore was in high spirits when they arrive to the potion room. He was glad that the plan was coming along. He was surprised when the Ms. Granger had answered the question, even he the self-proclaimed the leader of the light and the greatest wizard alive can't answer the riddle Severus created. After the Granger girl and Harry had done the potion, he digs up his potion from Severus in his pocket.

He watched the play-by-play of Harry vs. Tom. He stands in the corner disillusioned and wands drawn, ready to interject if the affair became nasty. He smiled in triumph when the boy had acquired the stone. All he had to do now is wait. He was visited with fright when the Stone was destroyed in the battle. He was ready to interject but his weapon had already finished Quirrel, and drop from exhaustion.

'Oh well! Don't fret over spilled milk. Surely we, wizard, can make the Philosopher Stone if a squib can do, why we can't?' thought Albus as he levitate the form of an exhausted Harry Potter.

If you asked Albus, Harry Potter 2nd year was exhausting. He was frightened that Harry Potter was following Tom Riddle's footsteps. It had started on the faithful night of 1992 Halloween where the events of fifty years ago where recurring. After inspecting the chain of event fifty years ago, he finds out where the entrance of the chamber was, Moaning Myrtle Bathroom. Even being the master of the wards he can't open the entrance, only a parseltounge can open the sink. He didn't dare try to blast the wall, lest he was banished forever from Hogwarts or be the recipient of a nasty curse.

His fear that his latest weapon, Harry Potter, was following Tom's footstep was somewhat confirmed when his Potion Master, Professor Snape, barge into his office and complain about the Potter brat being attention seeking again. He tried to placate the fuming potion master and asked what does the boy had done. He answered that the boy had decided them his presence and present a rare magical skill, a parselmouth. Dread came into Dumbledore. He spent the last few weeks, checking who was/were the student (s) who has/have this magical ability. He traced the blood lines of the known people that have this magical ability. He only found one person to have the possibility of this talent, since some of the line died or squib out. The person that he found was Tom.

There are four possibilities at this point;

Harry was the one who unleashed the Slytherin beast, overwhelmed by his status as the Boy-who-lived

Harry was possessed by Voldemort by his curse scar.

Some other student was parseltounge and a blood purist to boot.

Somehow Voldemort, once again found a way to infiltrate Hogwarts and unleashed the beast.

The thought of Voldemort having an offspring didn't came to mind since he has dwelled too deep into the dark arts that he became infertile.

Even the ghost and the paintings were of not any use in tracking the beast. Not many know it but a selection of people that Hogwarts was the property of Salazar Slytherin. Hogwarts castle was once known as Slytherin Castle. The Founders had chosen Slytherin castle since it was easy to renovate it into a school and it was more accessible. So even if he tracks the Slytherin beast that was rumored to be Slytherin's familiar it was futile using the castle means.

It had become very tiring when the attack didn't stop. As a result the board of governors with some persuasion from Lucius he was suspended. He didn't worry since he knows that the board of governors will visit by the sense that the fall out will be focused on them when the attack continued and escalates.

Just as expected the board of governor summoned him when one of the students was kidnap in the chamber to clean up the mess. When he arrived at his office he was accosted by a crying Molley Weasley. It was understandable since his youngest and only daughter was currently in the chamber. He was ready to call his latest weapon, Harry Potter, when the floo turned green and the head of Poppy Pompfrey appeared and inform him that Harry was not in the Hospital wing. Based on eye witness, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were last seen entering Moaning Myrtle Bathroom.

Dumbledore breaths a sigh of nervousness, the only he can do for now was to wait and to hope for the best and suck some lemon drops. He happily noted that Fawkes flamed out carrying the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore hope the tide will be overturned that with the addition of Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, whatever the sorting hat might do.

After an hour, a bloody Harry Potter came with a barely conscious Ginny Wealey was flamed on with Fawkes in the infirmary. He was content that the threat in the school was no more and quite jealous that he was not the one to slay the beast that was now identified as a basilisk.

Even this year was also exhausting. The first was the allocating of the Dementors near Hogwarts in a protection against a threat namely Sirius Black. The Dementors were just rouge creatures and no one can control them that were Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore belief. More than once were the student body were nearly sucked out of their life during this school year. He was frustrated since he can't quite tell how Sirius Black had managed to steer clear of the various protection and tracking Hogwarts has. He was happy that somehow his potion master had captured the mass murderer.

Looking over the unconscious form of the boy-who-lived, he hope that the animosity they have for each other will cease to exist.

o0oOo0o


End file.
